


Sir, yes, sir

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IDK what I was doing, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Byakuya, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dom ukyo basically, he's kinda mean in this, no we will not talk about this, yall have a safe word dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Everybody knew how gentle Ukyo was.Only you knew how rough he could be.
Relationships: Saionji Ukyou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Sir, yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansinukob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/gifts).



> here u go u horn knee ukyo stan🙄✋ hope you're happy
> 
> I would like to say right off the bat that none of this is 100% accurate but it is 100% fictional (you shouldn't be relying on fics for sex ed anyway) so don't attack me aight thanks❤

Gentle.

A single word that encompassed all that Ukyo Saionji is. 

A single word that everyone who met him used as a descriptor. Gentle voice, gentle attitude, gentle smiles, gentle love, _everything_.

The single word that was the antonym of the side only you knew about him.

After all, what was gentle about him using your mouth as his personal cock sleeve for the past hour or so?

You whined from your position in-between his legs, looking up at him with desperate, teary eyes. The scratch of the charcoal shard against the paper paused as he regarded you with a mockingly sweet grin.

“Just a little more,” he cooed, carding rough calloused fingers through your hair. “I’m almost done here. Be a good little whore and stay patient.”

You bet nobody would have expected such harsh tones from his gentle voice. You wanted nothing more than to take him deeper in your throat; but you were his good little slut, you’d wait until he was done with his preparations for his language class with the village tomorrow.

“Hey, Ukyo.”

“Good evening, Chrome, were you in need of something?” Looking up at him, you wouldn’t have been able to tell anything was going on behind his angelic smile and steady voice.

“I was wondering if you knew where Y/N was? I need something from them.” You swallowed in nervousness and you immediately discovered that that was a huge mistake.

“Oh, what did you need from them?” Ukyo’s free hand gripped at your hair and forcefully shoved your head down the rest of his length. His tip entered your throat and you had to grip onto his thighs to stay silent. His voice remained calm and gentle, a great contrast from his restraining grip on you that kept you from moving. “Perhaps I can help, they’re probably already asleep.”

“We’ve been needing more paper for blueprints on the Perseus. They are the keeper of the stationery so we were wondering if you guys had any spare ones that we could use before we make more.” Ukyo pulled you off his dick and you took the chance to quietly take deep breaths.

“Here, take these.” You could hear the shuffling of papers as Ukyo gathered the sheets and Chrome’s steps as he got closer. His shadow covered your lover’s friendly face and you knew that if Chrome were to lean over the table he’d find your disheveled face resting on Ukyo’s thigh next to his hard member slick from pre-cum and your spit.

“Damn, I admire your work ethic,” the brunette praised. “You teach classes in the morning, help with the construction in the afternoon, then prepare for classes in the evening.”

His chuckle sounded so innocent. It was as if he hadn’t roughly grabbed your head to guide his dick back into your warm mouth. “I’m just doing all that I can to help, that’s all. You’re doing great with balancing learning how to read and write with helping Senku and Kaseki out with all of your science projects.”

“There’s just so much to learn!” You’d have found Chrome’s enthusiasm endearing but you were occupied with focusing on breathing through your nose and not gagging on the long intrusion in your throat.

“Indeed there is, isn’t there? Is there anything you’ve been having trouble with lately? I could help you out for a while now.”

Really? A tutoring session? Right here and now?

A pacifist in the streets, a sadist in the sheets. Not that the two of you were in bed right now but whatever.

“Really? I wouldn’t want to take much of your time. You should be asleep now, you must be tired.”

“Oh, I’m not tired at all, don’t worry.” Even through your blurry vision, you could see the reassuring smile he gave Chrome.

“Well, I was wondering if you could help me practice Latin letters? I have them all memorized already but I’m unsure if I’m doing the strokes right.”

“You don’t really have to worry about the strokes since everybody does them differently but we can practice for a bit to get your handwriting steadier.” He pulled you off and directed your head to the side. Ukyo motioned to your bottom half and you obediently moved it closer to him. He took hold of the base of the glass toy that kept you full and pulled it out of you at a languid pace until all that was left was the tip.

“So,” he gave Chrome a gentle smile as he shoved the full length back into your hole, “shall we start?”

Ukyo kept his focus on Chrome despite the fact that he was fucking you with a glass toy under the desk. You buried your face in the fur of Ukyo’s spare tunic that was laid on the ground for your comfort to avoid any noise but there were times when you couldn’t help but let out a little squeak after a particularly rough thrust. They were muffled enough that Chrome was none the wiser to the torturing edging Ukyo administered to your poor body but the man with the good hearing caught every single sound that came out of you. He kept the pace fast and steady at first but when your breathing patterns changed as a sign of your approaching orgasm he slowed down. You didn’t know how much time had passed but all you knew was Ukyo had full intent of keeping you on edge and denying you of release until he was done helping Chrome. Maybe. Knowing Ukyo, he might continue to edge you even after Chrome left until his sadistic desires were satiated. Would he ask you to beg? Or did he want to push you to the point of tears until he gave in? Your eyes have already watered at some points from the sexual frustration from his denials and you were almost tempted to tap his thigh or whisper your safe word.

Almost.

“My writing’s way better now!” Chrome gleefully exclaimed. “Thanks, dude!”

“No problem, feel free to stop by anytime if you need more help.”

“Of course, I’ll be heading to bed soon. You should too, tiring yourself too much isn’t good.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know how to de-stress myself. I’ll just finish up here quick and I’ll be heading to sleep as well. Good night, Chrome.”

“Good night, see you tomorrow.”

When Ukyo deemed Chrome’s footsteps were far away enough and that no other person was in the vicinity, he halted the shallow thrusts and gave a harsh slap to your ass.

“Get up here,” he commanded. You crawled out and shakily got on your feet. “I told you to be patient, didn’t I?” 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t need your excuses,” he hissed and pulled you closer to straddle him. “Honestly, are you that dumb? All you had to do was be my good little cockwarmer until I was done with my lesson plans, but you couldn’t wait, could you? Come to think of it, you did that little stunt when Chrome entered the hut, didn’t you? Did you want him to see you for the whore you are?” You shook your head at the accusations. 

“No, I really am sorry sir. Sir, please let me cum, please. I didn’t mean it,” you begged.

“Only good and obedient pets get to cum. You’re just a filthy cock sleeve, what makes you think you deserve to cum?”

“Please,” you continued to babble, desperate for the release he’s been denying you through the whole night.

“Alright, I’ll give you a second chance.” He took out the toy and easily sheathed himself in you due to the copious amounts of lube from when he prepared you beforehand with the toy. “You have one more chance to prove that you can be a good toy for me. If you screw this up then you’re not cumming tonight. Color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Alright.” He gave you a deep kiss and you threw your arms on his shoulders and buried your face in his neck and patiently waited for him to finish up. With how the night was going, you were relieved when he finished up quicker than you expected. You weren’t the only one getting sexually frustrated with tonight’s events.

“Alright, you’ve been good.” He reached under to grab his spare tunic and your pants from under the desk. “Do you think you can walk back to the hut or do I have to carry you?”

You shook your head. You couldn’t wait for the both of you to get back to your place. “I need you now, please.”

He smirked and had you lay on your back on his cleared desk. “Right here? Right where anyone could walk in and see you so pliant and desperate for me?”

“Sir, please.”

“I suppose,” he pulled out and thrusted back in, “you’ve been good enough for me.”

Only you knew how rough he could be. His pace was fast and his grip on your hips was sure to leave bruises. His voice that was suited for whispered sweet nothings grunted pure filth into your ear and you ate up every single word that left his lips. His movement slowed and you whined thinking he was about to start edging you again. Instead, he had a wicked grin on his lips as he pulled out and flipped you so he could bend you over the desk.

“Look at the doorway,” he crooned as he entered you once again and continued with his brutal pace. “I can hear somebody nearby. You wanted this, begging me to fuck you right here. You want someone to walk in on us, yeah? Let them see just how much of a cock slut you are for me. Let them see that under all that intellect, you’re just a dumb, desperate, little whore. It might be Chrome. What do you think he’ll do when he sees one of his brilliant teachers moaning like a bitch in heat on my desk? Maybe I’d invite him to join us. Let him experience how good that pretty little mouth is for sucking dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You shook your head but his degrading words and powerful thrusts brought you closer and closer to the release that’s been ripped away from you multiple times already.

“No? But you’re clenching on me as I talk. How about Senku then? Or Gen? Maybe Ryusui? Or would you you prefer someone as big as Tsukasa to just manhandle you? He’d know how to treat an insatiable bitch just the way you want it."

“Sir, I’m about to- I’m close,” you gasped.

“Go on,” he grunted as he toyed with your sensitive nerves to heighten your pleasure. “Cum for me.”

He continued to thrust into you as you came undone, chasing his own high and pulling out to finish on your bare skin. He jerked himself off a couple of times to finish completely.

“There really wasn’t anyone nearby, was there?” you asked in-between deep breaths.

“No,” he laughed as he grabbed a cloth from his pouch and wet it with a bottle of water to clean you up. “Did I go too far?”

“You did perfect.” You pulled him in for a deep kiss. It was soft and gentle, much like how Ukyo usually was.

“Just make sure to tell me when I get too rough, okay?”

You gave him a two-fingered salute and a cheeky grin. “Sir, yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SANSI YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THIS🔪🔪


End file.
